Another You
by ShimeirocksxD
Summary: First songfic to be rated K; Short story, Mai and Yasuhara FRIENDSHIP, not RELATIONSHIP.


(A/N: Hi

(A/N: Hi! I'm back again. Evil Chained Mail has been deleted as my ideas for it to continue is getting long-winded and lame; and I may not type stories so often as I am more devoted to my studies and musical instruments right now. Hopefully, I may continue once I get my hands on ideas, I may start writing again. Well, now enjoy the songfic, _Another You_ by Cascada. And it is a Mai/Yasuhara friendship. Not as a couple.)

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT NOR ANOTHER YOU.**

_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
'Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

Taking in a deep breath, Mai wiped off the tears that were streaming down her face. She has been crying since the day Naru departed for England. Tears and dreams have been wasted since that fateful day; her eyes were blood-shot and there were dark eye rings around her eyes. __

A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say good-bye...

Trying to resign herself into fate, she has been fooling around with the monk, miko, priest, scholar and the medium. None of them except for Yasuhara the scholar noticed the not very obvious dark eye rings and faint looking bloodshot eyes. Yasuhara knew that it was all because of Naru, that damned narcissist that had been inflicting all these pain to her by leaving for England. Well, he can't blame Naru just for that; Naru's home was in England after all, but leaving such a kind and bubbly girl behind in Japan, does it hurt him? No, not one bit at all to Yasuhara. He had been trying to soothe the pain from Mai's heart, but it seems that it was impossible; Naru was the fragment that been lost in her heart.__

'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like we used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure... I'll find another you

Mai still remembered that fateful day. Confessing to Naru. Naru did not believe her in the first place, but something else appeared in his eyes. Trust. Was it supposed to be true? Maybe that was another side of him. He was never known for his kindness, but his arrogant was for sure.__

Could you imagine someone else is by my side?  
I've been afraid I couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day

Everything fell for her. Nothing but only Naru could make that bubbly side of her to appear again. But it has not come true yet. Never in her life she had ever felt so incomplete. Naru was the emo. But in this case, Mai has been an emo instead. An extremely gothic emo to be exact. Wearing black, trying to be ignored, oh, she just could not wait for the next day, where she would anticipate that Naru would appear right before her. But not now, it seem that she was still living in her nightmare, waiting for the next day where the sun would appear.__

You're not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away

Her sadistic nightmare. They just won't fade away, even she had tried her very best to let them fade away, for the dawning of a new day.__

'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure... I'll find another you

Sure, she might find…Nothing was impossible after all.  
_  
Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes (Oh!)  
You're still a part of my life..._

Even in her living nightmare, Naru's face had appeared so many times, those haunted her dreams, but it saved her from nightmares.__

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure... I'll find another you, mm...

Oh, I'll find another you

_One day…_

(A/N: Woah, this is my best so far? But I am still not used for a un-MaiXNaru T-T. Suggestions and flames are welcomed(: )


End file.
